


Kapan Menikah?

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meski hatinya dongkol luar biasa, Itachi sudah kebal dengan pertanyaan ini. Sudah tiga tahun belakangan pertanyaan tentang kapan dia akan meresmikan ikatan dengan seorang pendamping mampir ke telinganya. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Kapan Menikah?**

**Summary:**

**Meski hatinya dongkol luar biasa, Itachi sudah kebal dengan pertanyaan ini. Sudah tiga tahun belakangan pertanyaan tentang kapan dia akan meresmikan ikatan dengan seorang pendamping mampir ke telinganya.** **AU.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik** **saya. Mengarang cerita ini bukan berarti hak manga ataupun animenya jatuh ke tangan saya, dan saya juga tidak akan menghasilkan uang dari cerita ini. Jadi, Naruto tetap milik Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning: Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 1**

.-.-.

"Kapan kau akan menikah?"

Meski hatinya dongkol luar biasa, Itachi sudah kebal dengan pertanyaan ini. Sudah tiga tahun belakangan pertanyaan tentang kapan dia akan meresmikan ikatan dengan seorang pendamping mampir ke telinganya.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Kau sudah bekerja, sudah mapan. Bukan berarti kaya, sih. Yang namanya bujangan tidak pernah kaya."

Memang benar Itachi sudah bekerja, sudah bisa dibilang mapan, dan betul juga itu tidak menjadikannya kaya. Entah kemana larinya gaji yang diterimanya tiap bulan. Ada juga pemasukan finansial dari lembur atau kerja ekstranya. Tapi, bisiknya dalam hati, herannya duit yang diterimanya selalu ludes, tidak jelas digunakan untuk apa. Kalau dirunut, kegemarannya berwisata kuliner dan kecanduannya jalan-jalan memang menyedot sebagian besar penghasilannya. Sebentar, benarkah begitu? Masa semua duit larinya ke situ? Putra sulung Uchiha itu tidak habis pikir.

"Umurmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menikah. Cari apa lagi, sih?"

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum masam, sekecut mangga muda. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia berulang tahun yang ke dua puluh sembilan. Usia segitu sudah matang, ucap para tetua.

"Kau ingin gadis yang seperti apa? Pemuda sepertimu mustahil kesulitan mendapat gadis yang kau inginkan. Tahukah kau, sudah berapa panjang barisan gadis yang antri, berebut menarik perhatianmu?"

Mau tidak mau Itachi jadi ngilu. Menyandang predikat pria tampan, cerdas dan menjadi pujaan banyak wanita boleh jadi terdengar mengagumkan dan menimbulkan rasa iri. Yang mengenaskan, wanita yang dikasihinya malah mengacuhkannya. Dua kali Hinata mencampakkannya, tapi Itachi tidak bergeming.

Perkenalannya dengan Hinata Hyuuga terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Waktu itu Itachi menempuh pendidikan lanjut di Suna. Sakura, yang masih tinggal di Konoha, menelponnya. Gadis berambut pink itu sudah lama menaruh hati pada Sasuke, adik semata wayang Itachi. Meski usaha Sakura terhempas berkali-kali, gadis itu tetap gigih mengejar Sasuke. Pada akhirnya Itachi akrab dengannya. Mereka bertukar nomor telpon dan menjalin komunikasi.

"Itachi-san, sudah punya pacar, belum?" tanya Sakura. Di belakangnya terdengar beberapa suara temannya cekikikan.

"Belum," jawab Itachi sambil memasang headset. "Carikan, dong," guraunya serius.

"Masa tidak bisa cari sendiri?" tuduh Sakura tidak percaya. Sedari kecil dia sudah mendengar kehebatan Itachi.

"Buktinya tidak, tuh," sahut Itachi santai. Dia berada di kamar apartemennya yang rapi. Sore itu hawanya sejuk, jadi dia membuka jendela yang menghadap beranda lebar-lebar. Ujung kaus hitam dengan motif unik menyerupai awan merahnya berkibar lembut. Celana selututnya memperlihatkan kakinya yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus.

"Ingin yang seperti apa? Yang cantik seperti apa?" tantang Sakura.

Itachi duduk bersila di karpet. Dia tertawa pelan. "Cantik itu relatif, Sakura," katanya bijak. "Tergantung siapa yang memandang. Aku sudah tidak mencari yang muluk-muluk seperti harus cantiknya selangit. Aku tidak mencari pacar, aku cari istri sekarang," tutur Itachi perlahan, berharap Sakura mencerna kalimatnya dengan sempurna.

Gadis di seberang sana terlonjak kaget. "Istri? Wah, Itachi-san serius ya," seru Sakura takjub.

"Yup, aku sudah tidak ingin main-main lagi," sahut Itachi serius. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau rekomendasikan, boleh tuh," katanya. Tanpa sadar laki-laki berambut panjang itu nyengir. Rasanya aneh sekali berbicara seperti itu pada teman Sasuke. Beberapa waktu lalu Itachi juga mengungkapkan permintaan yang sama pada rekan kerjanya. Bisa diprediksi, mereka antusias sekali mencarikan gadis untuknya.

"Yang baik, sabar, penyayang," lanjut Itachi. Semilir angin yang mengisi kamarnya terasa menenangkan. "Mencari pendamping hidup tidak hanya melihat kecantikan fisik, Sakura. Banyak kriteria lain yang lebih penting."

Saat itulah Sakura mendapat ide. Ditariknya Hinata yang kebetulan dari dapur mengambil minum. Saat itu Ino, Hinata dan beberapa teman wanitanya main-main ke rumah.

"Hinata, mau tidak kukenalkan pada Itachi-san?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa basi. Tangannya menunjuk ponsel.

Gadis berambut lavender itu terkejut. Hinata gadis pemalu. Tapi, pikirnya kemudian, kalau tanpa bertatap muka langsung dia berani. Dia mengangguk.

Dengan bersemangat Sakura berseru pada ponsel pink-nya. "Itachi-san, nih ada temanku. Orangnya pintar, lho. Cocok deh sama Itachi-san," kata Sakura berpromosi. Hinata di depannya tersenyum simpul.

Dari situlah perkenalan mereka berlanjut. Melalui telpon dan email. Itachi pernah mendengar nama Hinata. Bagaimanapun mereka satu kota. Keluarga Hyuuga sama populernya dengan keluarga Uchiha, sama-sama memikul nama besar bagi generasi penerusnya.

Hinata lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya, kira-kira lima tahun. Dia mahasiswi tingkat akhir, calon dokter hewan. Anak pertama, sama seperti Itachi. Pertama kali bertemu gadis itu, Itachi langsung jatuh cinta sepenuh hati. Sebelumnya Itachi menaruh hati dengan kepribadian Hinata, yang ditebaknya dari percakapan mereka, dan dari fotonya. Begitu Hinata duduk di hadapannya, bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di salah satu restoran di Konoha, melihat senyum malu-malu yang mengembang di bibirnya, rona merah malu di pipinya, dan keteduhan yang memancar dari wajah lembutnya, Itachi kehilangan kata.

Kata orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama hanya terjadi pada orang naif dan lugu, dan laki-laki berumur dua puluh enam itu hanyalah pria dewasa dan pintar yang naif sekaligus lugu.

Kepulangan Itachi ke Konoha hanya sebentar. Jadwalnya padat dan cutinya hanya beberapa hari. Demi menemui Hinata, pria itu berusaha menemukan celah diantara ketatnya rencana kerja dan jatah liburnya.

Seharian mereka ngobrol di restoran itu. Itachi belum puas tapi dia harus kembali belajar sekaligus bekerja di Suna. Hubungan mereka terus berlanjut dari jarak jauh. Tapi tiba-tiba beberapa bulan kemudian Hinata memutuskannya. Ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan anak kenalannya. Meski hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, Itachi berusaha berbesar hati.

Kebetulan atasannya, Sasori, mempunyai anak perempuan. Cantik dan baik hati. Sang ayah bersemangat mencomblangi putrinya dengan pria dari Konoha tersebut.

"Itachi, komputer di rumah error. Tolong nanti sore kau perbaiki, ya?" kata Sasori, yang merupakan undangan tidak langsung untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Pikir Itachi waktu itu, kenapa tidak mencoba kesempatan yang ada? Dia tidak keberatan.

Tapi lama-lama pria itu mulai mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Dia tidak menemukan kecocokan antara dia dan si putri. Sebaliknya, Sasori tetap berusaha mendekatkan dua insan itu. Itachi tidak enak, apalagi Sasori adalah atasannya. Pria berumur itu sudah berbaik hati padanya, banyak membantunya dan sudah dianggapnya seperti ayah sendiri.

"Bisa tidak nanti ke rumah?" tanya Sasori lain waktu.

"Maaf, Pak, saya tidak bisa. Saya harus menjemput pacar saya," elak Itachi. Dia benci berbohong, tapi tak urung dia melakukannya juga. Semenjak itu Sasori berhenti menjodohkan putrinya dengannya lagi.

Dari Sakuralah Itachi mendapat kabar kalau Hinata putus dengan pria yang dijodohkan ayahnya. Walau raut wajahnya tenang, dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya bersorak. Gembira bahwa Hinata sendiri lagi.

Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan menghubungi gadis itu lagi. Menawarkan persahabatan. Dari dulu mereka bersepakat bahwa meski tak bisa melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius, mereka tetap bersahabat.

Sampai akhirnya Itachi mencoba merajut kembali yang dulu pernah terputus diantara mereka. Dan sayangnya lagi, lagi-lagi Hinata memutuskan mereka menjadi sahabat saja.

.-.-.

Hinata terpekur menatap kalender bulan itu. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel ungunya. Ragu-ragu dia menulis pesan, tapi kemudian menghapusnya lagi. Dia memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya dari mulut.

"Hinata?"

Gadis itu terlonjak. Di belakangnya Neji, sepupunya, memandangnya heran.

"Neji! Kau mengagetkanku," seru Hinata. Orang lain mungkin akan berteriak keras atau bahkan memaki, tapi Hinata terlalu lembut untuk sekedar menaikkan suara.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan jenius itu lebih tua setahun dari Hinata. Selama ini dialah tempat curhat Hinata.

"Kenapa melihat kalender terus?" tanya Neji. Dia berjalan ke arah radio, menghidupkannya, kemudian memilih saluran radio favoritnya. Dia sering menginap di rumah Hinata. Pemuda yatim piatu itu bagai anak sendiri di rumah besar Hinata. Ayah Hinata sudah menawarkannya supaya tinggal di rumah itu tapi Neji lebih memilih hidup mandiri di rumahnya sendiri yang sepi.

"Bulan ini ulang tahun Itachi-san," jawab Hinata pendek.

Neji menurunkan volume radio, kemudian menarik kursi jati di hadapan Hinata. "Kau sudah memberi ucapan?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Neji tahu kisah yang pernah terjalin antara dia dan Itachi.

"Kenapa tidak?" desak Neji.

Hinata menggigit bibir. "Aku... Sudah berbulan-bulan kami tidak berkomunikasi," jawabnya lemah.

"Menurut pendapatku, kirim saja pesan padanya, tidak ada salahnya mencoba," saran Neji.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Siapa tahu nanti yang membuka ponselnya adalah orang lain, pacarnya mungkin."

Neji melihat keraguan Hinata. Meski dulu sering bertengkar, saat beranjak dewasa mereka malah akrab. Hinata adalah sepupu favoritnya. Dibandingkan Hanabi yang bersemangat, Hinata sosok yang kalem.

"Jangan ragu. Aku yakin sekali Itachi-san tidak melupakanmu. Malah, kau mendapat tempat istimewa di hatinya," kata Neji. Melihat alis Hinata yang berkerut, dia menambahkan,"Kami sesama lelaki. Jadi ada beberapa hal yang bisa kami tebak."

Pada akhirnya Hinata menuruti perkataan Neji. Dia memantapkan hati, menulis pesan kemudian mengirimnya pada Itachi. Gadis itu menelan kecewa karena setelah beberapa jam tidak ada balasan dari pria itu.

.-.-.

**TBC**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapan Menikah?**

**Summary:**

**Meski hatinya dongkol luar biasa, Itachi sudah kebal dengan pertanyaan ini. Sudah tiga tahun belakangan pertanyaan tentang kapan dia akan meresmikan ikatan dengan seorang pendamping mampir ke telinganya.** **AU.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik** **saya. Mengarang cerita ini bukan berarti hak manga ataupun animenya jatuh ke tangan saya, dan saya juga tidak akan menghasilkan uang dari cerita ini. Jadi, Naruto tetap milik Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning: Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 2**

.-.-.

Itachi melepas charger dari ponsel merahnya. Beberapa saat setelah menghidupkan ponsel, ada pesan masuk. Biasanya dia memang men-set off alat komunikasi itu saat baterenya diisi. Ogah-ogahan dia membuka pesan. Saat itu hari Minggu, hari bebas tugasnya. Tugasnya sebagai pemecah dan penerjemah kode dari kantor pusat supaya bisa dibaca memang sangat dibutuhkan. Hanya ada segelintir pegawai, yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari di satu tangan, yang berada di divisi yang sama dengannya. Seringnya, meski hari itu dia libur, panggilan dari kantor merampas jatah offnya.

' _Semoga bukan dari kantor,'_  harap Itachi dalam hati. Karena alasan itulah akhirnya dia mematikan sering ponselnya, demi menikmati hari liburnya sebelum hari berikutnya mengemban amanah sebagai penerjemah.

_'Selamat ulang tahun yang kedua puluh sembilan, Itachi-san. Maaf terlambat mengucapkan. Hinata.'_

Bahkan sebelum pesan itu terpampang di layar, jantung Itachi sudah hampir melompat duluan. Nama dan nomor Hinata belum dihapus meski terakhir kali mereka berkomunikasi sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Waktu yang tertera memberitahunya pesan itu dikirim beberapa jam sebelumnya.

_'Terima kasih, Hinata-san, kupikir kau sudah lupa. Kok lama tidak ada kabar?'_

Itachi tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama karena belum sampai semenit kemudian ada balasan dari Hinata.

_'Aku tidak lupa. Itachi-san juga, kok lama tidak ada kabar. Maaf kalau aku ganggu.'_

Itachi tersenyum. Pesan dari gadis itu adalah gangguan yang menyenangkan.

_'Tidak ganggu kok. Kau sedang apa?'_

_'Santai saja. Tadi mau jalan-jalan dengan Neji dan Hanabi, tapi tidak jadi.'_

_'Boleh aku telpon sekarang?'_

_'Boleh.'_

Saat itu juga, di Konoha sana, ponsel Hinata berdering. Gadis muda itu nyaris menjatuhkannya. Dengan tangan gemetar dan jantung yang tidak karuan, Hinata mengangkat telpon.

"Halo, Hinata-san. Apa kabar?" suara dalam Itachi berdengung di telinga Hinata.

"B-baik," Hinata hampir tergagap. Rasanya kangen sekali mendengar suara pria itu. Berapa kalipun mendengarnya, Hinata tidak pernah bosan. Ada kesan dewasa dan seksi dalam untaian nada yang terucap dari bibir kakak Sasuke itu.

"Aku tersanjung kau masih ingat hari kelahiranku," sambung Itachi.

"Aku ingat, kok. Cuma ragu mau kasih ucapan. Takut ada yang marah."

Itachi tertawa renyah. "Tidak ada yang marah, kok," sambarnya tanpa ragu. Dari beberapa wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya, Hinatalah yang paling berkesan. Bukan karena Hinata menghujaninya dengan perhatian, juga bukan karena kecantikan gadis itu. Hinata tidak cantik luar biasa. Sering dia cuek padanya. Kalau bukan Itachi duluan yang menelpon atau mengirim pesan, Hinata tidak akan menghubunginya. Yang membuat Itachi sulit melupakan gadis Hyuuga itu karena Hinata adalah...Hinata!

Ditempa anugrah sekaligus beban sebagai putra sulung keluarga Uchiha membuat Itachi dewasa dan berjiwa besar. Dia menerima Hinata dan yang terjadi pada dirinya dengan lapang dada.

"Jam berapa sekarang di Suna?" tanya Hinata.

Itachi melirik jam dinding. "Pukul sepuluh lebih sedikit," jawabnya ringan. Pertanyaan itu selalu muncul, seperti kebiasaan, Hinata selalu menanyakannya. Perbedaan Suna dan Konoha kira-kira satu jam, Suna lebih cepat daripada Konoha.

Rasanya baru sebentar tapi ketika mata hitam Itachi tanpa sengaja melihat keluar, matahari sudah bersinar terik. Di berada di kamarnya. AC yang menyala menjaga temperatur di apartemennya sehingga pria itu tidak harus merasakan bengisnya panas. Suna tempat yang panas. Dia merindukan Konoha yang sejuk dan banyak pepohonan.

.-.-.

Hinata menekan tombol 'end'. Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum lebar. Bebannya terangkat dan hatinya ringan. Selama ini dia selalu bimbang, tapi ternyata membuka komunikasi dengan Itachi tidak serumit yang diduganya. Lelaki itu tetap baik dan menyambutnya ramah.

Dia harus berterima kasih pada sepupunya. Kalau saja Neji tidak mendorongnya, Hinata pasti masih larut dalam ragu.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Wajah kalem Itachi membayang di pelupuk matanya.

Entah kenapa, Hinata tidak bisa menemukan pria yang lebih baik dari Itachi. Seringnya dalam hati dia akan membandingkan pria yang dekat dengannya, tidak ada yang lebih dewasa dan berpikiran terbuka dari Itachi.

Yang mengganjal batinnya, bagaimanapun sempurnanya pria itu, Hinata sadar kemungkinan bersamanya tidak seratus persen. Dari awal dia sudah menyadarinya, hubungan mereka akan menemui banyak kendala. Tapi prinsip Hinata, lebih baik mencoba dan gagal daripada tidak mencoba menjajaki hubungan mereka sama sekali.

Ayah Hinata tidak menghendaki pria pilihan Hinata berada di luar Konoha, sedang tugas Itachi menuntutnya untuk selalu berpindah-pindah. Ayahnya sangat vokal dalam masalah ini, dan tidak mudah bagi Hinata –sebagai sulung dan pengemban bakti yang lebih besar dari Hanabi- untuk menentangnya.

.-.-.

"Lho, aku kira Itachi-san bersama dengan putri atasanmu," ujar Hinata saat Itachi menelponnya lagi. Dulu Itachi pernah menyebut nama putri Sasori dan kedekatan mereka. Kesepakatan bahwa hubungannya dengan Itachi tidak akan memburuk karena tidak ada jalinan yang lebih dari pertemanan bukan hanya basa-basi. Malahan mereka jauh lebih akrab dan terbuka. Mengherankan tapi itulah yang terjadi. Bahkan Itachi senang jika Hinata bercerita macam-macam padanya.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi langsung. "Tidak cocok."

"Aku pikir karena kalian berdekatan semua akan lebih mudah," kata Hinata memberi argumen.

"Tidak juga, Hinata-san."

Hinata memainkan kabel headset di jarinya. Dari jendela perpustakaan pribadinya di lantai dua dia melihat mobil Neji melaju melintas halaman.

"Kalau kau jadi dengan anaknya, pasti Itachi-san akan terus di Suna," gurau Hinata.

"Aku selalu mengusahakan untuk kembali ke Konoha," ucap Itachi serius.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut.

"Mungkin bulan depan aku mulai menyiapkan berkas mutasi. Rencana ini sudah kuajukan jauh-jauh hari, dan kantor pusat sudah menyetujuinya. Sekarang kau dekat dengan pria mana, Hinata-san?" tanya Itachi sesudah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa," jawab Hinata tanpa berpikir lagi. "Kalau Itachi-san?"

"Tidak ada juga."

"Kupikir laki-laki selalu gampang dapat wanita," Hinata menyuarakan opininya, yang selama ini kerap didengarnya dari desas desus teman-temannya.

"Itu bohong," walau tidak melihat secara langsung, Hinata merasa Itachi tersenyum geli dalam suaranya. "Tidak semua seperti itu. Cari pacar itu tidak mudah, dan lebih sulit lagi mencari yang cocok."

Hinata mengangguk setuju, lupa bahwa Itachi tidak bisa melihatnya.

Neji menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, membuatnya menoleh. Sepupunya itu memakai jaket putih tulang, warna favorit Neji yang selalu diaplikasikan ke bajunya. "Itachi-san?" bibir Neji bergerak merangkai nama itu.

Hinata mengangguk, yang disambut senyum Neji sebelum berlalu.

"Maaf aku harus berangkat," suara Itachi terdengar lagi di telinganya. Jam kerja Itachi tidak teratur sepertinya. Shiftnya tidak mengenal waktu.

"Baiklah, Itachi-san. Aku juga mau keluar."

"Salam buat Neji dan Hanabi, ya," kata Itachi sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Hinata mencabut headset dan memasukkan ponsel di celana. Setelah merapikan rambut dan jaket ungunya, dia keluar ke ruang tengah, dimana Neji sedang mengajari Hanabi mengerjakan PR matematikanya.

"Lho, sudah selesai? Aku tidak keberatan menunggu, lho," cetus Neji ketika melihatnya.

"Sudah, kok. Dapat salam dari Itachi-san," kata Hinata.

Hanabi mendongak dari bukunya dan memandang kakaknya. Seringai usil menghiasi bibirnya. "Kakak balikan lagi ya?" pertanyaan Hanabi lebih terdengar seperti komentar.

Hinata mengibaskan tangan, jengah. Neji dan adiknya adalah supporter terbaiknya, mereka bersikap netral terhadap siapapun yang dekat dengannya. Perkecualian, Itachi adalah favorit mereka.

"Kalau Kak Neji, siapa pacarnya?" gantian Hanabi melontarkan pertanyaan pada sepupunya.

Neji yang memainkan kunci mobilnya sambil minum teh jadi tersedak. Dia terbatuk-batuk.

Hinata tertawa tertahan. Siapa menyangka bahwa si genius Neji yang selalu cool bakal salah tingkah gara-gara pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu.

"Nanti aku cari kalau Hinata sudah punya," balas pria itu kemudian meski wajahnya masih merah.

"Hanabi, tutup bukumu dan ganti baju," perintah Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pada adiknya. Mereka bertiga berencana makan di luar sore itu. Setelah Hanabi masuk ke kamarnya, Hinata menatap Neji serius.

"Itachi-san mengabarkan dia akan kembali ke Konoha," kata Hinata lambat-lambat. Gadis itu mengharapkan ekspresi terkejut atau paling tidak sekedar kerutan di kening Neji, dan ekspektasinya kandas.

"Oh, aku sudah tahu," sahut Neji datar, tidak ada kelebatan kaget di suaranya. "Sasuke memberitahuku pagi ini." Neji dan Sasuke berada di kantor yang sama.

"Begitu!"

"Hinata, setelah Itachi-san kembali ke Konoha, bukankah semua akan lebih mudah bagi kalian?" kata Neji seakan yang ditanyakannya adalah hal retoris.

"Lebih mudah bagaimana?" Hinata mengelak. "Kami hanya berteman, kok. Sudah tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami lagi," sanggahnya lebih lanjut.

Pandangan Neji menerawang. "Sasuke sering cerita kalau Itachi-san belum menemukan orang yang tepat sejak berpisah denganmu. Kau pikir kenapa pria seperti Itachi-san sampai betah menjomblo kalau bukan karena masih mengharapkanmu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu ragu-ragu.

"Soal Paman?" tebak Neji tanpa basa basi. Dia prihatin dengan sepupunya itu. Dia tahu cerita dibalik betapa kerasnya Hiashi tidak menyetujui putrinya dengan Itachi lantaran pekerjaan pria itu yang tidak menetap di satu tempat. Neji tidak mendesak Hinata lagi ketika wajahnya berubah muram.

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N: Berdasarkan pertimbangan usia dan tingkat kedewasaan serta kesopanan Itachi dan Hinata, saya memakai honorific ketika dua orang itu saling memanggil nama. Mudah saja kalau aslinya dua tokoh ini berasal dari Indonesia, saya tinggal menulis Mas Itachi dan Dik Hinata. Untuk Hinata saya memakai  _san_  dan bukannya  _chan_. Intinya, meski terdapat perbedaan usia beberapa tahun, mereka saling respek.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapan Menikah?**

**Summary:**

**Meski hatinya dongkol luar biasa, Itachi sudah kebal dengan pertanyaan ini. Sudah tiga tahun belakangan pertanyaan tentang kapan dia akan meresmikan ikatan dengan seorang pendamping mampir ke telinganya.** **AU.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik** **saya. Mengarang cerita ini bukan berarti hak manga ataupun animenya jatuh ke tangan saya, dan saya juga tidak akan menghasilkan uang dari cerita ini. Jadi, Naruto tetap milik Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning: Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 3**

.-.-.

Beberapa hari Hinata tidak menerima kabar sama sekali dari Itachi. Sering gadis muda itu mengecek ponselnya, memeriksa kalau-kalau ada pesan masuk atau panggilan tak terjawab. Hasilnya nihil.

Mungkin orangnya sibuk, bisik Hinata dalam hati. Atau mungkin juga, pria itu benar-benar hanya menganggapnya teman sekarang. Mungkin Neji akan menyarankan supaya membuka komunikasi duluan, tapi Hinata enggan melakukannya. Pengalaman membuktikan hal itulah yang biasanya mengarahkan hubungan mereka pada jalinan yang lebih spesial, sementara dia tak ingin membuka peluang itu lagi. Saat ini bukan saatnya bermain-main, apalagi dengan perasaan Itachi.

Sekilas muncul pertanyaan, kenapa sih dia dan Itachi tidak balik lagi? Sama-sama dewasa, sudah bekerja, cocok. Apa lagi yang dicari?

Pertanyaan semacam itu sering dilontarkan, tapi kenyataannya lebih rumit daripada kelihatannya. Tidak semudah merenungkan semua yang sudah mereka jalani, kemudian mengiyakan dan BAM! Jadian lagi. Tidak semudah itu.

Hinata menatap sedih pada foto Itachi di ponselnya.

.-.-.

"Hinata-sensei, mau saya antar?"

Seorang siswa tersenyum malu-malu. Wajahnya berbinar. Namanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tidak usah," sahutnya.

"Dijemput suaminya, Sensei?" tanya teman Naruto.

"Hmm," balas Hinata.

Hinata bekerja di klinik yang menangani hewan di kota mereka. Dia menjadi partner kakak perempuan Kiba. Tapi Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha High, yang membagi sekolahnya menjadi kelas umum, otomotif, ternak dan multimedia, menariknya ke sana. Jadi saat sedang tidak di klinik, gadis muda itu mengajar anak-anak jurusan Ternak. Mengajari mereka tentang hewan, cara memberi makan, merawat, dan sebagainya.

Beberapa waktu lalu Neji menelpon, memberi tahu akan menjemputnya. Karena itu sehabis kelas berakhir, setelah mengemasi tas dan bukunya, Hinata menuju gerbang.

Mobil Neji datang sesaat setelah Naruto dan temannya pergi. Hinata sudah hampir sampai di kursi penumpang depan ketika jendelanya turun, memperlihatkan seraut wajah dengan minim ekspresi, berambut hitam, dan menawan.

"Hai, Hinata," sapanya datar.

"Sasuke?" seru Hinata. Tak urung dia terkejut.

"Aku duduk di sebelah Neji, ya?" kata Sasuke tanpa bisa ditawar.

Hinata mengangguk. Hati kecilnya merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres melihat wajah temannya itu. "Kau kelihatan senang," komentarnya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tidak jelas. Entah kenapa sepertinya dia tampak gembira.

Tapi kemudian Hinata mengetahui alasannya. Gadis itu terpaku mendapati Itachi duduk manis di jok belakang, lengkap dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Hinata-san."

.-.-.

Hinata turun dari mobil dengan ragu. Bukannya pulang, mobil Neji membawa mereka ke rumah Itachi, yang juga masih ditinggali Sasuke beserta orang tuanya.

"Ada acara apa, nih?" tanya Hinata gugup. Buku dan tas besarnya dia tinggal di mobil. Dokter muda itu mencengkeram tali tas selempangnya, yang tetap dibawanya. Rasanya aneh tanpa ada tas di tangan.

"Acara kecil atas kembalinya Kak Itachi," jawab Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh terkejut. "B-benarkah? Selamat, Itachi-san," kata Hinata.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, membuat dua garis di bawah matanya, yang diwarisi dari ayahnya, semakin melengkung. "Terima kasih. Baru kemarin, sih, aku kembali ke Konoha."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Akhirnya aku kembali," sambung Itachi, matanya penuh arti. Hinata tidak yakin akan maknanya. "Ayo masuk, Hinata-san."

Jujur saja Hinata grogi. Neji dan Sasuke berjalan di depan mereka, meninggalkan Itachi dan dirinya di belakang. Gadis itu mendongak, memandang rumah besar keluarga Uchiha. Baru beberapa kali dia masuk rumah itu. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya dia akan berada di rumah itu lagi, dengan Itachi di sampingnya, terlepas dari status mereka yang sekarang.

Orang tua Itachi menyambut dua Hyuuga itu dengan gembira. Fugaku terlihat berbincang akrab dengan Neji, Sasuke sesekali menimpali. Sedang Nyonya Uchiha, yang rupanya sangat menyukai Hinata, menarik gadis itu ke meja yang penuh makanan.

"Sudah lama kau tidak ke sini. Tambah cantik saja," pujinya terang-terangan.

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata malu-malu. "Anda juga, awet muda."

Wanita berambut hitam itu tertawa. "Aku dengar, penggemarmu banyak, lho," katanya.

Itachi berdehem. "Siapa maksudnya, Bu?" tanyanya menimpali. Dia mengawasi wajah Hinata yang bersemu.

"Murid-muridnya di Konoha High," jawab sang ibu. "Salah satunya waktu di salon tadi malam, putra temanku yang baru kelas sepuluh, Naruto, bercerita dengan semangat kalau dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku dan ibunya terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya."

Mau tak mau Hinata ikut tertawa kecil. "Iya, dia salah satu murid saya. Anaknya memang sangat energik."

"Bahkan, dia berjanji tidak akan menikah kalau bukan dengan Hinata-sensei," sang ibu setengah menirukan, tidak bisa membendung lagi tawanya. Hampir saja guru muda itu tersedak tehnya, sedang pria di sampingnya hanya tersenyum geli.

Naruto, sejauh yang bisa diketahui Hinata, anak yang polos dan jujur. Selalu optimis dan terbuka. Blak-blakan dengan apapun yang ada di pikirannya.

"Wah, aku dikalahkan seorang remaja, rupanya," komentar Itachi ketika ibunya berlalu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau ingin menikah usia berapa?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan tak terduga itu membuat Hinata terperanjat. Walau ingin mengalihkan matanya, Hinata tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah serius Itachi. "Aku...tidak tahu," akunya kemudian.

Raut wajah Itachi melembut. "Tahukah kau, Hinata-san, sebenarnya sebelum aku kembali lagi ke Suna dua tahun lalu, aku ingin memboyongmu juga," katanya.

Di bawah meja, tangan di pangkuan Hinata bergerak gelisah. "M-memboyongku? Aku tidak berpikir akan bekerja di Suna saat itu," ujarnya terbata setelah dengan susah payah menelan ludah.

Itachi menarik napas. "Bukan," dia menggeleng. Rambut panjangnya ikut bergoyang. "Aku ingin membawamu serta sebagai istri."

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata Itachi, mencari sesuatu di sana. Gadis itu menemukan keseriusan luar biasa dan binar yang memantapkan ucapan pria itu barusan.

"Istri?" ulang Hinata tak percaya. "Kau berniat menikah muda?" Dia tahu sedari awal Itachi mengatakan tidak mencari pacar, melainkan istri. Tapi gadis itu tidak menyangka Itachi seserius itu.

"Apa lagi yang aku cari?" ujar Itachi. Matanya berubah sendu. "Aku hampir lulus, dan sudah bekerja. Saat itu aku menyadari satu hal yang masih belum lengkap dalam hidupku. Istri, yang akan jadi ibu dari anak-anakku."

"Dan usiamu relatif muda," tambah Hinata, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Senyum yang terbentuk antara sedih, terharu dan beberapa perasaan kompleks lain.

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang keliru atau salah dengan usiaku yang duapuluh tujuh dan mendambakan pendamping hidup," kata Itachi mengkonfirmasi. Pria itu tampak tenang dan dewasa. Lelaki idaman yang sayangnya tak bisa meneruskan hubungan dengan gadis yang dikasihinya.

Hinata menunduk, diam-diam berusaha mengatur napasnya.  _Itachi_. Satu nama itu membawa pengaruh luar biasa. Dari satu nama dan satu orang itu Hinata merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dialami sebelumnya.

"Berkali-kali aku mengajakmu menikah, tapi kau menampiknya."

Hinata kembali memandang Itachi. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tidak tahu bahwa sesaat setelah memutuskannya, Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedih, terluka. Dia telah bertindak kejam tak hanya pada pria yang dicintainya, tapi juga keji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata-san," panggil Itachi cepat. Dia benci melihat ekspresi terluka Hinata, sedih melihat mata di depannya meredup. "Maaf, bukannya aku menyalahkanmu," sergahnya segera.

"Tidak, aku yang salah," Hinata memaksa dirinya tersenyum, tapi secepat bibirnya membentuk tarikan garis samar ke atas, secepat itu pula senyum-terpaksanya memudar. Gadis itu mendengus, tawa pahit yang tersamar. "Tapi perasaan, tiap kali kita ngobrol, kau selalu mengungkitnya, dan aku merasa disalahkan."

Itachi terdiam. "Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu atau apa. Aku hanya...menyesal," sesalnya kemudian.

Hinata menyibakkan anak rambut yang jatuh ke pelipisnya. Dia melirik Itachi, yang memandangnya. Ada cinta terpancar di sana.

.-.-.

Hinata sudah bersiap pulang ketika ada tamu memasuki kliniknya. Shiftnya berakhir. Dokter jaga selanjutnya masih di ruang ganti.

"Uhuk, bisakah saya segera mendapat penanganan?" kata seorang pria muda. Batuknya jelas sekali dibuat-buat.

Hinata terbelalak. Wajah halusnya bersemu merah, tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. "Maaf, di sini tempat perawatan untuk hewan. Kalau manusia, silahkan ke rumah sakit beberapa blok dari sini," katanya menyarankan.

Itachi berhenti batuk. Dia tersenyum. "Tidak jadi deh. Melihat Hinata-san, aku sudah sembuh," ujarnya sembari pura-pura malu.

Sudah beberapa minggu Itachi kembali ke Konoha. Kadang dia menjemput Hinata. Neji yang biasanya menjemputnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlalu bersama Sasuke.

"Wajahmu tampak capek," kata Hinata.

"Trims sudah perhatian," ujar Itachi menanggapi, membuat si dokter agak cemberut karena malu. "Hari ini banyak kerjaan di kantor," urai Itachi. "Jadi agak capek."

"Kalau begitu kenapa masih menjemputku? Aku tak enak," sahut Hinata seraya menyelempangkan tasnya.

"Lho, kau tak suka kujemput?"

"Bukan begitu. Kalau Itachi-san capek..."

"Aku tidak keberatan, kok."

"Masa?"

"Hinata-san, makan, yuk."

"Huh?"

Kelihaian Itachi mengolah kata membuat situasi berbanding terbalik dari yang diharapkan Hinata. Laki-laki itu mengubah keadaan menjadi seperti yang dikehendakinya. Membuat Hinata tak kuasa menolak tawaran pria itu untuk menjemputnya dan keluar. Tidak selalu berdua. Kadang Neji dan Sasuke ikut.

Dua hari lalu mereka makan ramen di Uzumaki's. Yang menakjubkan, Naruto-lah yang melayani pesanan mereka. Rupanya remaja berambut pirang cerewet itu memperhatikan sesuatu dan langsung menanyakannya di tempat.

"Hinata-sensei, kenapa Sensei memanggil Itachi- _san_  tapi menyebut adiknya tanpa embel-embel  _kun_  atau  _san_  juga? Terus, pria berambut kuncir kuda ini memanggil Sensei dengan  _san_ , tapi tidak pada lainnya?" desak Naruto curiga. Mata biru beningnya penuh tuduhan.

"Karena Hinata dan aku akrab, makanya tidak usah pakai honorifix," jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Oh, jadi Sensei dan  _dia_ ," Naruto mengerling tanpa beban pada Itachi, "tidak akrab, makanya pakai  _san_ ," lanjutnya puas.

"Tidak akrab?" Neji membeo. "Bukan begitu, anak muda."

Itachi dan Hinata hanya bisa berpandangan. Anehnya, malah Neji dan Sasuke yang larut dalam perseteruan sepele dengan Naruto.

"Tsk, kau cerewet sekali," decak Sasuke kesal. "Cepat bawa pesanan kami kemari."

Kelihatannya Itachi agak jera makan ramen di situ lagi.

Itachi menunggu sampai Hinata menghabiskan makanannya. Dia tahu gadis itu kehilangan selera makan saat tertekan. Dan dia khawatir yang akan disampaikannya akan membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengunyah makanannya.

"Hinata-san, aku berniat menikah secepatnya," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba. Pasta di piringnya hanya tersentuh sedikit. Meski mengkhawatirkan Hinata, dia sendiri juga tidak tenang.

Hinata memucat. Kerongkongannya mendadak kering. Sakit hati dan kecewa mendengar pengakuan Itachi. Tapi dia berusaha menenangkan diri. Ya, tentu saja Itachi tak bisa selalu terus berbaik hati padanya. Pria itu, dia sadar, akan pergi melangkah suatu hari. Diluar dugaannya, ketika hari itu tiba, Hinata tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Dia patah hati.

"Oh," ucap Hinata serak setelah berjuang menemukan suaranya. "S-selamat, Itachi-san. Siapa calonnya, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Itachi terdiam. Dia tidak akan berbelit-belit lagi. "Aku mengenalnya beberapa tahun, dan aku sudah mantap dengannya. Aku hanya berharap dia akan menerima pinanganku."

Hinata menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar menyedihkan di bawah meja. "Dia pasti menerimamu. Kudoakan," ujar Hinata singkat, tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Itachi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau menikah denganku, Hinata-san?" tanyanya lembut.

Tangan gemetaran itu membeku. Hinata menatap tak percaya. Sebentar! Apakah telinganya sedang membohonginya?

"A-aku?" tanyanya konyol. Tapi Itachi balas memandangnya serius.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku hanya denganmu. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan seseorang seperti ini. Aku yakin kaulah yang terbaik untukku," ungkap Itachi perlahan. Jika tidak dalam keadaan syok seperti sekarang, Hinata akan mengenali nada bergetar dari suara Itachi. Pria itu tak kalah gugup darinya. Melamar seseorang tidak sama dengan menghadapi bos atau tugas paling berat sekalipun.

"Aku menyayangimu, sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu," ulang Itachi. "Bukankah pernah kuutarakan kalimat seperti ini?" Itachi tersenyum. "Aku tidak bergurau, Hinata-san. Aku mencintaimu."

"Itachi-san..."

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Senyum Hinata mengembang. "Iya, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi untuk menikah denganmu..."

"Ada hubungannya dengan ayahmu, bukan? Karena Hyuuga-san tidak ingin suamimu berada jauh darimu?" potong Itachi.

Hinata terkejut, warna meninggalkan wajahnya. Gadis itu langsung pucat.

"Maaf, meski kau segan memberitahuku alasan sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa menahan ingin tahuku. Jadi aku bertanya pada Neji," kata Itachi memohon.

"Benar," ucap Hinata akhirnya. "Ayah tidak ingin suamiku berada di luar Konoha," sambungnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah berada di meja, menggaruk taplak linen yang melapisinya.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan ramping Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "Aku sudah kembali ke Konoha. Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan Hyuuga-san untuk menerimaku," janji Itachi tanpa ragu.

Tangan hangat Itachi memberi Hinata keyakinan. "Bukan hanya dirimu, Itachi-san. Semoga ayah menerima  _kita_."

Itachi memberikan Hinata senyum terbaik yang dirasanya bisa menyampaikan rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. "Aku akan menghadap Hyuuga-san. Secepatnya."

.-.-.

**TBC**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapan Menikah?**

**Summary:**

**Meski hatinya dongkol luar biasa, Itachi sudah kebal dengan pertanyaan ini. Sudah tiga tahun belakangan pertanyaan tentang kapan dia akan meresmikan ikatan dengan seorang pendamping mampir ke telinganya.** **AU.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik** **saya. Mengarang cerita ini bukan berarti hak manga ataupun animenya jatuh ke tangan saya, dan saya juga tidak akan menghasilkan uang dari cerita ini. Jadi, Naruto tetap milik Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning: Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana adanya.**

**Chapter 4**

.-.-.

Mata Neji berkilat garang. Meski kelihatan tanpa pupil, intensitas sorot matanya mematikan. Otot-otot halus di sekitar pelipisnya berkedut. "Jadi  _Mister_ , kalau kau berani menggoda Hinata, kujamin detik itu adalah saat terakhirmu bernapas," ancamnya pada seorang pria berambut perak yang dengan santainya melirik Hinata dari novel mencurigakan di tangannya.

Siang itu Hinata datang ke kantor Neji. Jika biasanya Neji mengantar Hinata dulu ke klinik, tadi pagi ritual itu terbalik. Setelah menurunkan Neji di kantornya, Hinata membawa mobil sepupunya ke klinik lain di kota sebelah. Jadi setelah urusannya selesai, sore itu Hinata meluncur menuju tempat Neji, menjemputnya. Ternyata ketika sampai, rapat bulanan antar staff masih berlangsung. Neji meminta Hinata menunggunya di lobby. Kakashi, yang bukan peserta rapat, duduk santai sambil membaca sebuah novel yang jika merujuk pada ringkasannya saja diketahui hanya ditujukan pada pembaca dewasa yang...memiliki hormon lebih.

"Tidak, aku janji tidak akan merayunya," janji Kakashi, sudah pasti tidak meyakinkan dan diragukan keabsahannya.

"Neji!" tegur Hinata memperingatkan. Dia tidak nyaman dengan sikap Neji pada Kakashi.

"Hati-hati Hinata. Pria berhati busuk ini pintar menjerat wanita ke dalam pelukannya," ungkap Neji terus terang.

"Wow, kata-katamu membuatku yakin kau juga suka mempermainkan wanita malang," sanggah Kakashi cepat.

Rupanya Neji menyadari pilihan katanya. "Pasti ini gara-gara aku terlalu sering bergaul denganmu," gerutunya sebal.

"Hei, meski kita sering bergaul, tidak usah kuatir aku akan menggaulimu," tangkis pria yang lebih tua itu ringan.

Neji mendelik, tapi kemudian mendesah capek. "Aku masuk lagi, Hinata. Tidak akan lama, kira-kira setengah jam lagi," katanya.

Kakashi pria yang lumayan menyenangkan – kalau tabiat mesumnya tidak usah dihitung. Dia pandai menemukan topik pembicaraan, membuat lawan bicaranya tidak bosan. Hinata menebak, dengan cara itulah dia mendapatkan 'mangsa'. Siapa sih yang tidak suka dengan pria yang membuatmu nyaman dan tanpa beban bertukar cerita?

Sampai akhirnya sampailah pertanyaan Kakashi pada topik sensitif Hinata. "Pacarmu sekarang siapa?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada."

"Lho, beneran sudah tidak sama Itachi?" berondong Kakashi. Karena Neji dan Sasuke termasuk salah dua dari orang-orang yang biasa bertukar cerita dengannya, Kakashi tahu Hinata dan Itachi pernah menjalin asmara.

"Kami sudah putus, sudah lama," sahut Hinata.

Kali ini Kakashi menurunkan novel mesumnya. Tak hanya itu, dia menutupnya. Wajahnya serius dalam kadar ekstrim. "Hinata, tidak semua pria brengsek sepertiku, dan tidak semua wanita setia dan baik sepertimu," ujarnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata, walau dalam hati sedikit mendapat gambaran maksud kalimat itu.

"Kau tahu artinya. Masih banyak pria baik-baik di luar sana, dan aku yakin Itachi sangat tepat untukmu. Jangan berkaca dariku. Kalian berdua akan bahagia, yakinlah," ujar kakashi, tidak ada jejak gurauan di mata multi warnanya.

"Ehm," gumam Hinata gelisah.

"Cari pasangan yang tepat ya yang seperti kakak Sasuke itu," sambung Kakashi. "Lurus, tidak macam-macam. Pria seperti Itachi tidak akan melirik wanita lain, Hinata. Dimanapun, dengan siapapun, matanya hanya melihatmu. Pernah dengar perkataan ' _Jodoh kita tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kita'_? Bukan jarak yang dimaksud, tapi lebih pada kualitas hati, " jelasnya. Dia akan menambah kalimatnya ketika dering pesan terdengar kencang dari sakunya, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ternyata pesan dari Sasuke. Alis sang lelaki lajang –dalam artian belum menikah, berkerut heran. Untuk apa Sasuke mengirimnya pesan sedang pria muda berambut pantat ayam itu ada di ruang rapat beberapa ruangan dari situ?

_'Jangan pernah punya nyali merayu gadis yang disukai kakakku, Pria Bangka!'_

Percakapan itu terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Hinata bersyukur banyak yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Itachi. Ayahnya kini juga tahu bahwa dia kembali pada Itachi. Herannya, jika dulu ayahnya tak segan mengungkapkan rasa tidak setujunya, bahkan tak repot-repot menuturkan seribu satu macam alasannya, sekarang dia tidak berkomentar. Hiashi juga bersedia menemui Itachi saat pria berambut hitam itu main ke rumah. Hinata senang dengan perkembangan sikap ayahnya, tapi dia tak bisa menepis rasa gugup saat sore itu Itachi berniat bicara serius dengan ayahnya.

Neji dan Hanabi menempel di ruangan sebelah, mengerahkan kemampuan terbaik telinga mereka untuk menguping di balik dinding. Sebenarnya mereka mempunyai ide meletakkan ponsel Hanabi di belakang kelambu atau bawah meja, menyambungkannya dengan ponsel Neji sehingga mereka tahu setiap detil kata yang terucap. Tapi niat tersebut diurungkan, besar kemungkinan suara yang terdengar bergemerisik dan tidak jelas. Jadi mereka sampai pada solusi terbaik hari itu, yaitu menguping, tak peduli bagaimana konyolnya posisi mereka. Mau sekalian ikut nimbrung di ruangan yang sama? Cari mati rupanya!

Hinata bahkan lupa bernapas. Rasanya dadanya sesak oleh cemas. Walau mulutnya terkatup rapat, hatinya komat kamit memanjatkan doa pengharapan semuanya bakal lancar jaya sore itu. Menghadapi ujian masuk universitas, membedah katak, atau bahkan menghadapi murid bandel dan hiperaktif di Konoha High terasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding duduk gemetaran di samping Itachi, berseberangan dengan ayahnya yang berwajah kaku. Malah rupa tanpa ekspresi Sasuke bisa dibilang ramah bila disandingkan raut Hiashi.

"Ehem," Hiashi berdehem sengaja.

Itachi diam-diam mengepalkan tangan, mengumpulkan keberanian. "Sore ini, saya ingin mengutarakan niat saya, Hyuuga-san, berkenaan dengan Hinata-san," ujar Itachi agak gugup.

Hiashi mengawasi kekasih putrinya itu. Menilik penampilan Itachi yang super rapi, berpakaian serba putih, dan kesungguhan yang terpancar dari matanya, Hiashi menduga dia tak hanya datang untuk mengunjungi dan ngobrol mengenai cuaca dengannya. Ada sesuatu yang akan disampaikan Itachi, intuisinya mengatakan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Hiashi.

Itachi melirik Hinata, menarik napas panjang. "Hyuuga-san, saya ingin meminang Hinata-san," katanya akhirnya.

Hiashi terperangah. Matanya melebar, benar-benar terkesiap. "Dengan meminang putriku, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi seraya memicingkan mata.

"Menjadikan Hinata-san istri saya," jawab Itachi segera.

Bibir Hiashi melengkung sedikit. "Atas dasar apa kau berani meminta putriku?" tuntutnya.

Itachi menegakkan bahunya, wajahnya tegang. Hinata tidak berani membuka suaranya.

"Saya mencintai Hinata-san, hati saya mantap untuk menjadikannya istri. Terlebih, saya juga akan menetap di Konoha," urai Itachi.

"Kau yakin? Itachi, tidak mudah bagi seorang ayah menyerahkan anaknya pada lain. Dan lagi, modal cinta saja tidak akan cukup untuk membina rumah tangga," jelas Hiashi.

Itachi mencegah alisnya untuk mengernyit. "Saya sudah bekerja. Ada penghasilan yang bisa saya pakai untuk kelangsungan hidup kami nantinya," dengan halus Itachi menjabarkan.

"Tidak hanya cinta dan uang, Itachi," kata Hiashi, bergantian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Itachi dan Hinata lekat-lekat. "Rumah tangga dibina dan ditopang banyak pilar. Bolehlah kau mencintai Hinata, tapi bila memutuskan berumah tangga, kau harus siap menerima Hinata dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan. Kau tidak bisa hanya bersamanya dengan menilai hal-hal yang baik."

"Saya juga bukan manusia yang sempurna, Hyuuga-san," kata Itachi. "Saya juga memiliki banyak kekurangan. Tapi hati saya hanya menginginkan Hinata-san. Saya siap menjalani hidup susah dan senang bersamanya. Sebelum menghadap Anda, memberanikan diri datang menghadap dan mengharap Anda rela menyerahkan Hinata-san, sudah banyak proses pemikiran yang saya lalui. Berbagai hal telah saya timbang masak masak, dan keputusan saya tidak berubah."

Hiashi melunak. "Hinata," panggilnya. Si putri mendongak, wajahnya tidak kalah tegang dari kekasihnya. "Kau mencintai Itachi?"

Hinata menatap ayahnya mantap. Kekerasan hatinya terpancar melalui bahasa tubuhnya. Sosoknya yang sering ragu menghilang. "Iya, Ayah. Aku mencintai Itachi-san."

"Bersediakah kau menerimanya sebagai suamimu?"

Sepasang kekasih itu terkejut, tapi rasa haru mulai menyusup di hati keduanya. Mereka cemas dan mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang bisa muncul.

"S-siap, Ayah," suara Hinata nyaris bergetar.

"Tidak cuma siap, kau juga harus mantap. Benarkah hatimu sudah mantap?" Hiashi menekuri keseriusan di wajah putri sulungnya. "Menerima pinangan Itachi, berarti kau sudah berani melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Saat kalian menikah nanti, Ayah tidak akan mencampuri urusan intern kalian. Kehidupan setelah menikah bisa saja berbeda dari yang sebelumnya kalian bayangkan. Siapkah kalian menerima segala konsekuensi?"

Tanpa dikomando, keduanya mengangguk.

Senyum terkembang menghiasi wajah Hiashi. "Bila kalian sudah sungguh-sungguh, tidak ada alasan bagiku menghalangi kalian."

Kelegaan menyapu dua orang di depannya. Bahkan Itachi agak berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san," ucapnya nyaris terbata.

"...Ayah," Hinata tidak mampu mengucapkan kata yang koheren lagi.

Dua orang lainnya, di balik dinding, meninju udara dan berteriak tanpa suara. Bagaimana caranya? Tanyakan pada dua Hyuuga lainnya, yaitu Hanabi dan Neji.

'Yes!' mulut Neji membentuk kata itu.

'Yo!' Hanabi tak kalah bersemangat.

Tentu saja kerasnya hati Hiashi tidak mudah luluh. Tanpa diketahuinya, secara rahasia Neji berhasil meyakinkan para tetua bahwa sudah saatnya Hiashi melepaskan Hinata dan menentukan jalan hidup dan siapa yang dipilihnya sebagai teman hidupnya. Neji pria yang pintar bernegosiasi, cerdik memanipulasi opini orang lain dengan wajah baik hatinya. Tanpa kentara. Dikompori dan malah di beri berbagai petuah dari para sesepuh, akhirnya pintu hati Hiashi terbuka dengan kemungkinan Hinata akan keluar dari rumah itu. Jadi milik pria lain, dengan status istri.

.-.-.

"Duh, akhirnya kesampaian doa Ibu punya calon mantu seperti Hinata," seru Mikoto girang, segera menarik gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Bukan 'seperti' lagi, Bu,' Sasuke buru-buru mengkoreksi.

Neji nyengir dari balik laptopnya. Beda dengan Hiashi yang susah ditaklukkan, dari awal orang tua Itachi sangat-setuju-sekali dengan hubungan putranya dan Hinata.

Mikoto mengerling Sasuke dan Neji. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan berkas, laporan, dan printer yang kini diletakkan di lantai. Kertas kertas berserakan di sekitanya. Ruang keluarga memang super luas, nyaman sebagai tempat santai sekaligus tempat kerja.

"Kalian kapan punya pacar?" tanya sang ibu.

Sasuke dan Neji menatap nanar wanita itu.

"Masa dari dulu pacar kalian cuma pekerjaan," gerutu Mikoto. "Tahu tidak, Ayah dan ibu ingin segera menimang cucu, lho," lanjutnya.

Hinata dan Itachi memerah.

"Sudah ada Kakak dan Hinata," tunjuk Sasuke, berkelit.

"Sudah jelas," Fugaku menimpali. "Tapi Ayah juga penasaran, kenapa kau tidak pernah memperkenalkan seorang cewek pun pada kami."

"Kakak bertemu Hinata saat dia lebih tua dariku, kok," elak Sasuke.

"Jangan mau kalah dengan Itachi," sahut Mikoto memberi semangat sebelum menyeruput kopinya, sembari sekali lagi memaksa Hinata menyantap dango buatannya.

"Ibu, ini bukan kompetisi," sela Itachi, tersenyum. Hinata di depannya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Neji, kenalkan teman perempuanmu pada Sasuke," pinta Fugaku dari balik koran sorenya.

"Ayah meminta pada orang yang salah," dengus Sasuke, kecut. "Neji juga tidak laku. Kalau nemu cewek, pasti diambil duluan."

Neji tidak memberi komentar. Dia melirik sebal pada Sasuke.

"Penggemar kalian banyak, kan," kata Hinata.

Neji dan Sasuke berpandangan muram.

"Hinata, kami ingin cewek yang normal, biasa saja, bukan cewek yang selalu menjerit tiap ketemu kami," curhat Neji masam.

.-.-.

Yang sedih dengan adanya cincin polos yang melingkar di jari manis Hinata adalah Naruto. Remaja yang biasanya cerah ceria, supel dan bersemangat itu jadi layu dan kuyu.

"Andai saja aku sudah gede dan sudah kerja, aku pasti..." kalimat suramnya terputus.

"Sudah pasti apa, Naruto?" tanya Hinata seraya menata mejanya di ruang guru.

Naruto menawarkan diri membawa tugas anak-anak di kelasnya. Tepat di meja Hinata, sesudah meletakkan buku-buku dengan lesu, Naruto menggumamkan kalimat itu.

"Tidak, Sensei," Naruto buru-buru berkelit.

Ketika Hinata tidak membalas, siswa itu takut-takut bertanya, "Sensei marah ya?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Mau marah bagaimana? Sensei saja tidak tahu harus marah kenapa." Dalam hati Hinata membatin, betapa polosnya Naruto.

.-.-.

"Hinata-san, ada game terbaru dari temanku. Sudah kuinstall, tinggal main saja," kata Itachi.

Hinata membuka laptop Itachi dan menghidupkannya. Rupanya ada password yang harus ditembus.

Sasuke melirik dari bahu Hinata. "Kak, Hinata tidak tahu kata rahasianya," serunya lantang.

"Main di laptop Sasuke, saja," kata Neji menawarkan.

"Huh, kenapa malah menawarkan milik orang lain," cibir Sasuke. Neji hanya melengos.

Karena berpendapat mereka akan mempunyai banyak waktu berduaan setelah menikah nantinya, Hinata dan Itachi malah suka menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke dan lainnya, kadang di rumah Hinata, kadang di rumah keluarga Uchiha, seperti sekarang.

Sudah banyak apartemen yang mereka lihat. Memang seperti yang direncanakan, keduanya bakal keluar dari rumah keluarga masing-masing setelah menikah.

Itachi yang hendak mandi keluar lagi, dan dengan volume suara keras, berseru, "Passwordnya 'punyaimut'".

Neji dan Sasuke tergelak, sedang Hinata memerah. Itachi hanya nyengir.

Toh sekarang dia benar-benar 'milik Hinata'.

.-.-.

**The End**

.-.-.

 


End file.
